


Overdetermined

by Branch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Drama, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it's over, Hiruma tries again to convince Kid of the value of wanting things. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: Hiruma/Kid, dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdetermined

The young man who was very careful to think of himself as Kid leaned against the wall and nodded at Hiruma’s arm. "How did you manage that, anyway?"

Hiruma grinned, all teeth. "It’s all in how much you want it." He wriggled his fingers at Kid, a bit taunting.

Kid snorted. Amazing how fast something turned into an old argument. "For some, I guess that works."

Hiruma pushed away from the wall and glared. "It works if you fucking stay with it. Are you going to spend your whole life half-assed?"

Kid looked away.

Hiruma’s growl didn’t surprise him, but the hand in his hair did, pulling him around and down to meet Hiruma’s mouth on his.

"You’re a fucking idiot and it drives me fucking crazy to watch." The words were muffled but fierce, fierce as the heat of Hiruma’s body against his.

Fierce but not careless. Hiruma was angled carefully away from Kid’s right side. It felt strange. Almost unbalanced. Not that he got much time to think about it.

"You need to want something, or how the hell do you tell you’re alive?" Hiruma’s fingers flicked open Kid’s pants and dove inside. His hand closed on Kid’s cock, long and competent, just like they closed on a ball. On a dart.

On a gun.

Kid couldn’t stifle the sound he made, and Hiruma’s mouth swallowed it, tasted it. Curved.

"I know you love it," Hiruma breathed against his ear. "Love knowing you’re this good. You wouldn’t be out here if you didn’t."

Kid’s good hand worked against Hiruma’s shoulder. "Just want to be with friends," he protested, husky.

"Then fight, damn it!" Hiruma’s fingers coaxed him and Hiruma’s voice shook him. "With us, for us, against us, it doesn’t fucking matter! That’s what we’re all out here for!" His mouth pressed against Kid’s throat, hot and wet. "All you have to do is want it hard enough and never fucking stop."

"It hurts," Kid whispered, head tilted back against the wall, eyes shut hard.

Hiruma’s hand tightened, stroked firmly, making heat climb Kid’s nerves. His voice was low. "That’s the only way to make it as good as it can be."

Kid groaned and hauled his arm out of the sling, pulling Hiruma tight against him. He could feel him laughing as he caught Hiruma’s mouth and kissed him back and pleasure wrung him out until the world wavered in front of his eyes.

The first thing he said, when he recovered enough breath, was, "Ow."

Hiruma was still laughing against his neck. "Yeah, well." He pushed away and rapped Kid lightly on the chest. "You ever want someone to play with, remember I’m here."

A helpless laugh shook Kid, and he pulled Hiruma back for another kiss, never mind the twinges.

Maybe he’d see how good it could get.

**End **


End file.
